The Remedy
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: One of the most sacred possessions we've ever known is under the risk of being taken. It wasn't our duty yet...but we had no choice...and as a last request, we need to seek out the Sons of Ipswich. If this gets into the wrongs hands, we're all done for.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the beginning of my covenant story...I've had this idea for about a year now and finally I'm writing it! Well I don't own the Covenant but I own the plot and oc characters, Avery and Riellie...oh and her name is pronounced Riley but spelled Riellie...why you ask? Because my cousin spells it like it and I thought it was pretty...anyway enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p>Clanks and clunks echoed throughout the house, ringing in my ears and waking me from my slumber. Pushing the comforter and afghan from my body, I sat up, groggily looking around my room. Sunshine glimmered through the tower windows. Strange enough my sister and I's room dwelled in the attic of the house, but it's the most unique room in my opinion. Another loud sound vibrated throughout the house, startling Avery awake.<p>

"What is that noise?" She questioned, sitting up as well. I shrugged my shoulders falling back and letting my body hit mattress. I yanked the blankets back over me and closed my eyes, until another clatter sounded throughout the house. I groaned sitting back up then asked,

"How is it we can hear what's going on in the kitchen when we're all the way up here?"

I ripped the blankets off of me, swinging my legs over the side and letting my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. I stalked towards the door and made my way down to the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me, letting me know that Avery was right behind me. As we descended the boxed shaped spiraling staircase, we came face to face with the kitchen. No one was there, so we continued on our way. Branched out from the kitchen sat the green house filled with herbs, some grown there, some from the garden. There was mom frustratingly grinding up herbs in an old fashioned herb grinder. It sat like a gondola and one would use a wheel that resembled a rolling pin with two handles on both sides to grind the herbs.

"Umm…Mom…?" I said hesitantly. She jumped at the sound of my voice, throwing the wheel slightly in the air before it crashed to the ground. She took a deep breath and leaned up against the table. When she turned to us, a smile was plastered across her face.

"Everything okay?" Avery asked leaning up against the doorframe.

"Of course…of course it is. Come on…out of the green house. I'll make you guys some breakfast."

She ushered us out the doorway and into the kitchen. Mother searched the cabinets until she came upon pancake mix. Avery and I plopped down in the white wooden chairs surrounded the white circular table with a vase filled with beautifully arranged flowers place in the center. I glanced at our mother who seemed to calm down quite considerably. She sat the pancakes in front of us before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"So, you guys almost packed? You leave for Ipswich next week."

My sister and I had been homeschooled since we were children. It made it easier to practice the craft then to go to a public school and pretend not to be magical. Apparently Mother had decided that it would be best that we had a better education then what we were receiving now so we could get into a good college. So next week, we'll be attending Spencer Academy and staying in the dorms that were available to the students.

"We're close to being finished." Avery answered while popping a piece of pancake into her mouth. Neither of us completely understood why we were going considering that Mom had gone to prestigious college and was more than qualified to teach us, but that didn't mean we weren't intrigued or excited. We had done some research and the building was the very definition of a castle. In a way I guess we expected nothing less. Most of the high-status schools have this building structure. There was no telling what secrets this one could be hiding. It screamed adventure. Although excitement was a plus, that didn't stop nerves from bubbling within our stomachs.

"I'm sure you guys will love it there. I went there when I was your age. Well, I had gone there all four years of my high school, not just my senior year."

"You didn't tell us you went there." I stated obviously in shock, and yet it made sense. Not just anyone can get into that school, but if you were from an alumni family it was if your name was already on the list. She smiled sadly and I wondered if there was a reason she didn't tell us.

"It's a thing of the past, nothing more." She got up and placed her plate in the sink walking back into the green house.

"Why do you think Mom didn't want to talk about her high school life? I honestly expected her to go into all these tales." Avery whispered to me. What Avery said was true. Mom was normally very open about her life. She thought since we were her daughters we had a right to know and there should be no secrets between us. I shrugged my shoulders; maybe she wanted to save the tale for the drive there.

"Riellie…Avery can you guys come here for a sec." Mom voice rang out to us. Once we opened the wooden door with chipping white paint and glass windows, we found more looking through one of the cabinets in there.

"We're out of ginseng. Would you guys pick some for me?"

Ginseng was the one plant we did not grow for it was located in the forest was surrounding our house. Our mother preferred wild herbs instead of homegrown when it could be provided.

"Sure no problem." Avery said about it head out the door, until Mom pulled her into a hug. She motioned for me to come over as well. I wasn't sure why all of sudden she was hugging us, but then I could hear small sniffles.

"I am so proud of you guys." She whispered to us before continuing. "I'm going to miss you two so much." I hugged her back and let her just have her moment.

"Mom, it'll be okay. We can stay behind. I wouldn't mind not going." Avery comforted her the best she could while I kept quiet. She pulled away from us quickly.

"No you must go. But just know I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Avery and I said simultaneously. She glanced up quickly over our heads then back at us, "Alright enough of this, go get the ginseng."

We grabbed a small container from the kitchen and made our way into the woods. It wasn't a far walk and there was a path that led us straight to the ginseng patch. Once we arrived, we began picking away.

"So, what do you think Spencer Academy will be like?" Avery asked me, picking the red blobs and placing them in the container.

"Eh…I don't know. I just have a feeling that it'll be…an adventure." I said fiddling with the locket around my neck, before looking back at the ginseng. "Most of this isn't ready to pick yet."

I put my hand out in front of me and concentrated; soon the ginseng reddened quickly and I stopped.

"Oh I forgot. I need to tell you my dream. It was so weird. There was this horrible storm happening. Rain was pouring down so hard it was like fog. I could make out two figures though. Two guys, they were…I think fighting. One of them shot the other one with an invisible force, sending them flying and then there an explosion." Avery explained plucking more ginsengs from the bush. I began laughing at her dream.

"Wow…that dream was awesome." I said following suit and grabbing ginseng, placing it into the container.

"Yea…well it didn't feel like a dream. It was so strange, I feel like all of that has happened or did happen…or will happen."

"Mom gets premonitions all the time. Maybe you inherited that trait." I explained.

"Yea maybe."

I continued plucking when I felt something in my chest. At first it was just a tickle so I just rubbed it and the feeling went away. A moment later I saw Avery do the same thing I had just did. Then there was a burning sensation that felt like it was ripping my chest open, both Avery and I screamed out in pain but it went as quickly as it came.

"Did you feel that?" I asked her.

"Something's wrong. We need to get back to the house." We left the bowl of ginseng where it was and sprinted back towards the house. From the outside, it looked untouched, but when we entered it was anything but. We pushed open the kitchen door even though it was already almost blown off the hinges and the windows were shattered. The table was flipped over and flown across the room. Some of the cabinets were hanging by one hinge. We quickly got out of the kitchen and called out for mom.

"Mom!" I screamed out listening to the echoes bounce back to me. We heard coughing and we followed the sound. Running into the living room we saw a sight that would haunt us for the rest of our lives. Mom was lying in her own pool of blood, a rather thick piece of wood sticking out of her stomach. We rushed over to her, immediately by her side. Tears were flowing freely.

"Mom…oh my gosh. Mom we're going to get you help; just hold on." I went to go get a phone to call an ambulance but she held her grip on my hand as well as Avery's. She opened her mouth and a small amount of blood trickled out and down the side of her face.

"..See….Seek…"

"Mom don't speak. Save your energy." Avery demanded but mom kept speaking.

"Out…." She drew in a shaky breath. "The…Sons…of Ipswich….protect…the book."

Both Avery and my empty hand flew up to our similar lockets. We sat there watching the light leave our mother's eyes and her hand go limp in ours. Only our sobs could be heard and we sat there for hours and hours. The phone rang multiple times but we didn't answer it. It could've been days and we wouldn't have known it. Neither of us wanted to let go, even if our mother did. Eventually there was a knock at the door. The person entered despite us saying nothing. When we looked up, we saw our Aunt Eve.

"Oh god…my sister…." She fell down right next to us sharing the anxiety and sadness we were feeling as well. It didn't last long, for Aunt Eve pried us from her body and got us out of the house and to hers. She took care of everything. Call the police and told them she went to visit her sister and found her dead on the floor. The funeral took place on a rainy day, a result of high emotions from a coven of witches and powers lashing out. By the time everything was over, I just felt numb…simply going the motions, following my muscle memory. The days flew by in a blur; it felt as if everything around me was spinning and when it stopped I was in sitting in a chair in my Aunt's house, a cup of tea in front of me.

I glanced up, my sister sitting across from me. She looked as dead as I felt. She just stared at her cup of tea, tears still gathering in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. The sound of scraping wood snapped me out of my stupor. I drank from my tea, letting the warmth surround my insides while our Aunt sat down. After many moments of silence, the sound of shattering glass broke it. Evie had slammed her cup on the table.

"I should have been there. I knew something was wrong when she told me she had a premonition." Aunt Evie explained as she picked up the broken pieces of glass and placed them in the sink, the end of the sentence repeating in my mind.

"Wait, what premonition?" I questioned. Aunt Evie sighed.

"About a month ago, your mother had a premonition. She refused to tell me what it was, only told me she would need me at the exact time of 3:27 on that day." She paused before continuing. "You have to understand Angie never feared what ever she saw in her visions because she always had the advantage. But this one petrified her to the point she wouldn't even tell me what it was." She planned on continuing but I stopped her from doing so.

"So you knew…YOU KNEW!" I shouted at Aunt Evie standing abruptly; she turned sharply to me.

"Riellie…had I known any of this was…." She began explaining again before I interrupted her again.

"No from what I understand you knew that she had a premonition and that it frightened even her. You didn't think to show up earlier? That maybe she was in trouble? YOU had an idea of what was going on and you didn't do anything!" I screamed at my Aunt out of frustration and anger.

"Riellie….that's enough! It's not Aunt Evie's fault!" Avery yelled at me standing up from her chair, pulling me up the stairs to the spare bedrooms.

Once we were in one, Avery slammed the door and turned to me. I just sat on the bed and pulled my knees to my chin, more tears dropping from my eyes. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater over my hands to wipe them away. Avery had sat down next to me.

"That wasn't fair to Aunt Evie. We aren't the only ones who lost Mom." Avery elucidated even though I already knew what I said was stupid.

"I know. But it's this whole thing is unfair." I kicked one leg out like there was something there just to let out my frustration and pain.

"I'm gonna go apologize to Aunt Evie." I got up bed walking back downstairs. Aunt Evie was sitting at the kitchen table again. I stopped for a second just standing at the top of the stairs wondering where to begin. Aunt Evie was flipping through some sort of book. I caught the sight of a picture and realized it was a photo album. I bucked up the courage to continue on moving.

"…Aunt Evie….." She didn't turn to me solely submersed in what she was doing. I walked over to the table taking a seat.

"Aunt Evie I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was unfair of me to accuse you of something that couldn't have been prevented."

She looked up from what she was doing. She brought a hand down to my head smoothing down my hair.

"It's okay sweetie. We all make mistakes. Mine was that I did listen to my sister instead of doing what my gut told me I should do. That's the first rule of being a witch. Always follow your instincts because they're always right." Aunt Evie's words were quivering and shaky by the end of her sentence. She wiped her eyes quickly and got up. She walked over to the stairs and yelled up them.

"Avery! Get down here! There's something I need to discuss with you and your sister!"

Not three seconds later, footsteps could be heard bounding down the stairs.

"I need to show you guys something." Aunt Evie said leaving the kitchen but quickly with a giant book in her hands. She placed the book on the table. "You guys are the new guardians; protect the book at all cost."

I looked at the leather bound book then back at Aunt Evie who bounded up the stairs, leaving us alone with the book. Avery took a seat next to me picking up the book, examining the outside of it.

"It's a lot smaller than I remember." I told her.

"I wonder whatever the reason could be. What were we like five last time we saw it?" Avery said sarcastically. Just hearing her sarcasm made me laugh and let me know things were going to get better. I jumped at the sound of her slamming the book back onto the table.

"So, what now?" Avery asked me to which I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't believe Mom had this premonition a month ago. If she knew she was going to die, then she could've asked for help." Avery scoffed while my brain wrapped around the words she spoke.

"Unless the premonition she had wasn't of her dying." I concluded out loud.

"What do you mean? What else could it have been?" Avery questioned while trying to come up with a solution.

"I don't know…I'm just thinking of all the possibilities." I paused absorbed in my thoughts. I glanced over at the book and thought over Aunt Evie's words. 'Protect the book at all cost.' They were similar to what our mother's last words were.

"Seek out the Sons of Ipswich….protect the book." I whispered.

"What'd you say?"

"Seek out the Sons of _Ipswich_…protect the book." I answered in realization while Avery caught the hint.

"You don't think Mom had this all planned, do you?"

"Mom had the premonition beforehand. I highly doubt we were _really_ going there because it was her Alma Mater. Someone must be after the spell and she wanted us to seek out some people who could help." I answered her. "Only problem is we don't have any clues as to who is after it or who these Sons are." I said in frustration.

"So we go and find them. We leave for Spencer Academy on Monday then we'll begin our search." She told me. A moment of silence followed her afterward before I decided to break it.

"Do you think we can do it?" I asked Avery wondering what she thought about all of this.

"We're the new guardians. We don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it...please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey party people! Here's chapter 2 for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own the Covenant but I do own my characters Avery and Riellie.

* * *

><p>Caleb's POV<p>

Gripping onto the sheets, I swung my body forward from my bed and fought for a gasp of air despite my lungs feeling as if in a frozen state. The sweet taste of oxygen revived my body's actions as I relived the nightmare that had transpired not less than thirty seconds before. Knowing that on nights like this it was pointless to attempt to go back to sleep, I got myself out of bed and made my way to the living room. As I was walking down the hallway, I glanced at the elegant portraits of my family line, of every Danvers since the beginning of the Ipswich colony; Most had died from 'using', rapidly increasing their age until death was the only option left, but a few had reframed from 'using' sparing themselves the ultimate fate of death for a while. But no one can avoid death forever.

I briefly wondered which path I would take. So far I had avoided 'using' unless it was absolutely necessary, but how long could I hold out? How strong was my will power and was it any match for the addiction, especially with twice the amount of The Power within me? I continued on my way not dwelling on my thoughts anymore until my sight caught a womanly figure in the hallway. Her back was to me but I could tell she was dressed in a white gown that scrapped against the carpet. Her dark head of hair gracefully curled and fell down her back.

"Mom, what're you doing outta bed?" I questioned her, even though this was a reoccurrence. Before my dad had died, she drunk herself away and now that Dad was finally gone, she hardly slept or ate. I tried to help as much as I could but she seemed to just keep withering away and letting the depression suck the life out of her, like a parasite.

I walked up to her, placing a hand upon her shoulders and turned her to face me.

"Mom you need…" I began but as I got a good look, I stepped back in surprise and confusion. This woman was not my mother.

This woman's face was contorted in despair gripping onto her abdomen. I glanced down and saw blood soaking her white gown, staining both it and her pallid arms. One of the stained crimson arms reached out for me, opening her mouth to speak but nothing except gurgling sounds came out with the unmistakable tickle of blood running out of the corner of her tainted blue lips.

"…Hel…" The figure uttered.

I looked back up at her face and watched as it evolved into something demonic. Her eyes disappeared from her sockets while her mouth grew longer, as if it unhinged like a snake. The woman's head flung franticly from side to side, forwards and back before she vanished from my sight. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding with only thought on my mind. _Darkling._

I walked back into my room, reaching for my phone that sat on my nightstand. I quickly scrolled through my contacts until the familiar name of Pogue popped up. Clicking the send button, I waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Caleb, what the hell are you calling…" Pogue began before I interrupted him.

"I just saw another Darkling. This one was stronger than the others."

"How so?"

"Something's wrong…call Reid and Tyler. Meet at the Colony House."

"Caleb wait!…I think you might…"

"Pogue don't argue…just meet me there." I hung up on him throwing on a pair of jean pants, a grey shirt, and my black jacket. Once dressed, I walked down to my mother's room to make sure that she was indeed in bed before I left the mansion. As quietly as I could, I opened up her bedroom door just enough to be able slip my head through. I caught a glimpse of movement of a lump on her bed which let me know that she was asleep for once; whether she had gotten that way from drinking or just plain exhaustion, I didn't care as long as she was getting sleep. I gently crept back into the hallway, silently closing the carved mahogany door behind me. I continued on my way outside until I got to my ford mustang, speeding away towards the Old Colony House.

Once there I saw the familiar black hummer of Tyler's and the motorcycle of Pogue's parked out front. The sun was bringing to rise, painting a picturesque masterpiece of pastels. Quickly putting my own vehicle in park beside theirs, I walked down into the Crypt that has been the Covenant's keeper since the founders. My footsteps echoed down the stony hallways and staircase until I was greeted by flaming candles illuminating the room, the three people I've known since birth already sitting around the altar.

"What the hell Caleb!" Reid stood up from his seat to magnify his point. "What was so important that you brought us here at 6 am?"

I ignored him, making my way over to my own seat while he retook his.

"I saw another Darkling tonight…but this time, this one tried to communicate with me."

"What? How is that even possible?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Darklings are only as strong as their makers. Whoever created this one has some serious Power behind them." I explained rubbing my hand over my face contemplating all the possibilities.

"But who possesses that kind of Power?…Chase?" Pogue asked.

"You did say they never found his body." Tyler said.

"Yea? And he also said that Chase was engulfed in flames, not likely to have survived." Reid said sarcastically.

"When Chase sent Darklings, none of his were that strong. No…it has to be something else, something stronger." I concluded.

"We didn't stand a chance against Chase until your dad willed you his powers. How do we stand a chance against something stronger?" Pogue questioned us.

"I don't know." I told them all.

"I ascend in two weeks. Pogue has already gotten his full power and Caleb you have twice the amount. Hell boys, I think we can take on whatever's thrown at us."

"Don't get cocky Reid." I scolded him. "We don't know what we're up against. Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. We need to be on our guard." I checked my watch.

"We need to go. School starts soon." I got up from my seat, extinguishing the flames surrounding us.

"Psh…show off" Reid commented as everyone treaded up the stairs.

We all headed to our respected vehicles and sped off in our separate ways. I returned to the Danvers' Mansion, the sun already above the horizon. I quickly entered my house to get myself cleaned up and into my school's uniform, very stereotypical for a private high school. I left as quickly as I came and was back on the road heading towards Spencer Academy. I walked up to the familiar stronghold, surrounded by the bare trees. October had come and gone leaving November high in its midlife. Climbing up the brick steps, I entered the school building along with the other students who had decided not to stay in the dorms. Some couldn't afford it; some didn't like the idea of dorms. Walking along the hallways, I arrived at my first class of the day.

* * *

><p>"And so what exactly would be Gemma's condition if she decided instead of relieving the trauma of her past to tell it in the story of Sleeping Beauty?" Professor Gideon asked us.<p>

No one, as always, rose to the challenge that the Professor had given to us, leaving him to pick someone randomly to answer the question. It would usually be someone that either fell asleep or looked like they weren't paying attention by doodling on their notebooks. A knock on the door had saved those poor souls the dreaded fate of embarrassment from not knowing the answer or the nerves of getting caught when not paying attention.

Professor Gideon walked over to the door, opening it to reveal two girls. One, slightly taller than the other, had auburn hair hung down on her shoulders falling on the blue blazer while the other had dark brunette hair that stopped just past her shoulders. Both had healthy pale complexions and looked like the norm. The dark haired one handed Professor Gideon a slip of paper, undoubtedly explaining the reason for the interruption. He put his glasses to his face, bringing the piece of paper away from him before slowly moving it closer letting his vision focus on the writing. He cleared his throat and turned towards us.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to two transfer students, Avery and Riellie Vanderbilt." He turned back to the two new girls, gesturing towards the college like structure of seating. "You two may take a seat."

The two quickly shuffled to the top of the seating where there was always an empty row. I was a bit skeptical about the two new students. It was too much of a coincidence. Darklings appearing for the past few nights then these two appear. It was too similar to what Chase had done a few months before.

"Anyway as I was saying before. Gemma's condition could be classified as Dissociative Disorder and…"

The school bell interrupted him once again and the students filed out of the room. The students stood up from their seat, shuffling towards the door. I watched the two new girls with a guarded look before Pogue had whacked me in the arm.

"Caleb, come on we have class."

I looked one more time at the retreating figures before picking myself up from my seat, following Pogue out of the room. I wasn't sure if he noticed the way I was glaring at the two and chose to ignore it or if he was too busy flirting with Kate. Either way I had to tell him to be on his guard. I would have told Reid and Tyler if they hadn't left class like a bat out of hell. We had barely gotten out of the room before Pogue had Kate pressed up against a wall.

"Tunney!...Parry! Knock it off." A Professor reprimanded them.

The two of them laughed before Kate kissed him once, giving him a longing smile turning her back on us and leaving Pogue and I alone.

"Pogue…we need to keep an eye on those new students."

He gave me a skeptical look before responding.

"What? why?"

"The Darklings appear and then they just happen to show up." I told him much like when he didn't quite believe me when I told him about Chase. Pogue sighed before continuing.

"Caleb…you know you've been through a lot lately. You're stressed. Your dad died and now your mom is worse than before then last week Sarah broke up with you. We believe that you saw the Darklings but come on man…there's no way it can be those two."

"I'm telling you it's too much a coincidence." I hissed at him, trying to get him to listen to reason.

"What? Do you want to sneak into the Provost's office again?" He snapped at me and I didn't blame him, but I still nodded at his answer.

"That's exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>So? Was it good? Bad? Review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome but all out bashing isn't! Also I know the chapters are a bit short right now but they will get longer as the story picks up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's a nothing chapter for you!...It's taking forever I know but all in good times. I'm trying here, but I'm having personal problems right now. Iknow right no excuses. Anyway, disclaimer...I do not own the Covenant...only my characters Riellie, Avery, and Sally. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

"What about a locator spell?" I suggested, turning away from my homework, looking at my sister who sat Indian style across her bed, leaning back against the head board. Her head was buried within the spell book, grimoire if you will, flipping lazily through the pages. Even though she was laid back, she stared intently at the crinkled pages.

"For that, we need something of the person or persons we're trying to locate." She answered back.

"Oh, duh. I completely forgot." I replied turning back to my math book. Various symbols scattered the pages, making sense to only those who created them. Truth be told, these so called scholars probably made all this up with no logic to it what so ever.

"My eyes are burning!" Riellie complained, leaning over the book and feverishly rubbing her eyes, then glancing at the clock.

"I can't believe we only got out of class a half hour ago." She threw the book in front of her on the bed, and reached for her book bag. She pulled out Briar Rose, the current book we were studying in our English class.

"…So…what do you think about the school?" Riellie asked me, although we've only been in class for about two days.

We left our home town on Monday arriving in Ipswich on Tuesday morning. We met with the Provost later that afternoon and he was a very kind person, sympathetic to our recent loss. He described our mom with great admiration and pride as if she was his own. Apparently she did a lot for this school. He explained the many committees and clubs she was involved in, such as yearbook, student council, book club, and yet, despite her effort to always lend a helping hand, always was near the top of her class, never slipping on her grades. I remember the last thing he said to us about her before letting the subject drop. _'A bright, good willed child she was. It's such a shame about what happened, but I have no doubt that you two will follow in her footsteps, being involved in everything Spencer Academy has to offer. I expect great things from you two.'_

The only thought running through my head was 'I wouldn't hold your breath.'

After our meeting, we were shown to our room by the friendly, yet perky Student Council President Sally Owens. She wasn't that annoying perky that is like a bomb in your face (all you want to do is back up) but instead more energetic. One could tell she enjoyed meeting new people and making friends with just about everyone. Based on what the Provost told us, I had wondered to myself if maybe, just maybe this was the attitude our mother had in high school.

"Well, the school was definitely more beautiful up close instead of the low res pictures on the internet. But for a private school, there's a lot more students than I thought there would be not to mention the variety of classes to take. I don't like the fact that the rooms are set up like a college session; it's too strange." I responded.

"Yea, I wasn't expecting that. I guess I assumed they would look like any old regular classroom, desk and chairs and what not."

"I feel sorta guilty though."

Riellie glanced at my direction with a confused expression shaping her face.

"How come?" She questioned to which I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Probably because of what the Provost said about Mom being such an amazing puzzle piece to this school. Now the puzzle piece is missing and we can't fill the space, like I feel the Provost expects." I explained to her.

"Well, considering the Provost doesn't know the whole story, especially about the reason we're really here to begin with, there's no need to feel guilty. Besides, even if we were here without the certain circumstances, I'm pretty sure Mom would want us to do what makes us happy, whether that be following in her footsteps or heading a completely different direction as long as it didn't involve poor decisions."

I nodded at her answer, most of my guilt washing away, but there still was this glimmer that latched onto me but I wasn't sure if that was about being here at the School or about Mother's death in general. Can you blame me though? Our whole family, including the Coven, felt some sort of responsibility for her death. A knock at the door pulled us out of minds. Riellie and I shared a look of puzzlement before she quickly shoved the grimoire under her pillow, climbing out of her bed, and walking across the room towards the door. Upon opening it, she revealed Sally Owens.

"Hey Sally. What's up?" Riellie asked her as I got up greet Sally as well.

"I'm glad I caught you both. I wanted to see how you two were adjusting to life here at Spencer." She babbled, while trying to pull her wavy blonde hair into a ponytail and out of her face. Riellie and I glanced at each other before Riellie responded.

"It's only been two days but I guess things of been going well."

Sally looked overly relieved when she said that.

"Thank gosh! I was worried that people were going to mean and snarky towards you two especially the girls; more specifically Kira." Sally informed us. Riellie leaned up against the doorframe, allowing me more room in the conversation.

"We haven't even met a Kira." I stated to Sally.

"If you can avoid that greeting for the rest of high school here, I'd highly recommend it. She's one of those jealous bitchy types. Just a few months ago we had another new student transfer here from Boston Public and Kira toyed with her like a cat, although Sarah, the transfer student, never seemed affected by it. I'm not sure if what angered Kira was the fact that Sarah was from a public school, or because Sarah grabbed the attention of Caleb Danvers, a boy that Kira's been dying to sink her claws into, and Kira's as of late boy toy Aaron. Either way." Sally gossiped which was entertaining to say the least but at the same time, listening to drama just isn't the same if you don't know who they're talking about.

"Who's Caleb Danvers?" Riellie questioned. Sally laughed at us but in a good way, or at least I thought it was in a good way. One never knows now-a- days.

"Another reason I came over here was to invite you two to the last bonfire of the year, which will be a great way for you to meet new people and I can give you the down low on who's who at this school. That way when I rambled on about people here, you won't look like two confused deer caught in headlights."

"But it's Thursday night." I protested. Sally apparently didn't see the problem.

"So?" She retorted.

"Can we have your number, give us some time think about it?" Riellie asked pulling out her cell phone from her pocket.

"Sure, no problem. It's 555-681-8576. If you guys are interested, just call me up."

"Alright thanks, maybe we'll see you later." Riellie said to which Sally responded, "Alright bye!"

Riellie shut the door and we went to go back to our respective tasks, but when we turned, we both became frozen in our spots. The grimoire, which was tucked under Riellie's pillow, was sitting in the middle of the bed and opened to a certain page.

"Riellie…didn't you put that under your pillow?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes…what the heck." She went over to it, picking up the book and skimming over the page. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"This is it! This is exactly what we need to find out who the sons of Ipswich are." Riellie exclaimed, motioning for me to sit next to her. I sat down next to her, reading the title located at the top of the page. Power Location. Riellie began to read the context aloud.

"A Power Location spell is used for locating other witches or warlocks without knowing the certain person you are trying to seek out. When used, this spell locks in on a witch's or warlock's power source. Although this spell can be very helpful, it has its limits. The spell is similar to that of a game of hot or cold and only works for an hour. It's best to plan accordingly to receive the best results." She finished one paragraph.

"Hmm…let me see."

She handed the book over to me and I began skimming over the procedure and directions in which to perform the spell.

"It says the spell will bewitch the objects of our choosing to burn red hot when near a witch or warlock and as a precaution we should also cast a heat protection spell so we can actually touch our objects without being burned." I read over more of the directions and found this would be a fairly simple spell. I wondered to myself why we never heard of it before. My mind then shifted to thinking about when we could even perform the spell. The timing would have to be perfect as well as location, otherwise this would be pointless. An idea formed into my head and I turned to my head towards my sister. She had a similar mischievous look on her face.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly scrolled through her contacts until she got to the right name. Clicking send, Riellie put the phone up to her ear. A few seconds passed, before she started talking again.

"Hey Sally, it's Riellie. So about that Bonfire…"

* * *

><p>I feel like this was so short! I had so much more planned but I couldn't write it in because it would have conflicted with the next chapter..so frustrating! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget review!..You don't have to...it's just nice haha.<p> 


End file.
